robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Push to Exit
Push to Exit was a robot which competed in Series 9-10 of Robot Wars, entered by Team S.Tek. In Series 9, it was defeated in its Group Battle after being immobilised by PP3D. The robot's branding referenced the idea of an ejector button. Design Push to Exit was based on Shane Swan’s most successful live competitor, Envy, using the same setup of motors, speed controller, and drive system. Like Envy, Push to Exit was armed with a front-hinged flipper, running on low pressure CO2, which also functioned as the robot’s Self-righting mechanism. Push to Exit was one of the fastest robots in Series 9 and 10 with a top speed of 24mph, and was also among the shortest, at 250mm in height. However, it had a high ground clearance at the rear, and was immobilised with relative ease, suggesting unreliability. In Series 10, the robot was decorated with red spikes, and ropes were attached to the robot in an effort to entangle spinning weapons. Robot History Series 9 Push to Exit competed in Episode 2, where Team S.Tek fought fellow heat finalists from the previous series in Team Saint, with their new robot Cherub, as well as PP3D and Draven, also veterans of the last series. Push to Exit made the most aggressive start of the four competing machines, as it shot across the arena towards Draven. Push to Exit missed its opponent and crashed into the arena wall, but quickly turned around and came in with another strong drive, barging Draven out of the way and shooting under Cherub, which flew up and over Push to Exit as a result. Push to Exit then drove at Cherub and slipped underneath its front, before missing with an attempted flip as Cherub slid out the flipper's range. After a period out of the action, Push to Exit continued its duel with Cherub, but just as it got underneath its opponent, PP3D came in with a shattering hit which sent Push to Exit hurtling across the arena floor. After the hit, Push to Exit showed no signs of movement, and was counted out along with Draven - which had just suffered terminal damage at the hands of PP3D and Shunt. This left Cherub and PP3D as the only two robots mobile, with both progressing to the Head-to-Head round, while Push to Exit exited the competition. Series 10 Push to Exit will compete in Series 10. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars As the two share a very similar design, Push to Exit is considered to be the successor to Shane Swan’s previous front-hinged flipper, Envy. For more information, refer to Team S.Tek. Trivia *In Series 9, team members Anthony Murney and Stephen McCulla did not appear on television, but assisted Team S.Tek backstage. They joined the televised team when Paul and Amelie Morton could not attend the filming of Series 10. External Links *Team S.Tek Facebook page *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-9/week-2/push-to-exit/ Push to Exit (Series 9) on the Robot Wars website] Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 9 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 9 Category:Robots from the Lincolnshire Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:One-time Losers